It is known that usually the resolution of a racemic modification is carried out by means of a diastereomer method in which an optically active resolving agent is used. However, the type of racemic modification which is capable of forming the corresponding diastereomer is limited depending on the type of resolving agent to be used. Therefore, it is important to provide a new type of optically active resolving agent which is effective for resolving various racemic modifications.